Tonight
by annabanana9
Summary: It is the only night that matters now. An Olitz one shot


Tonight--An Olitz drabble

It is their night at last. After all the lies, cover-ups, and betrayals they have found each other in the place they had always longed to be; together in love. What was in the past could be forgiven and put away. This is not just another stolen moment. This is their moment and tonight at last is their night.

He couldn't believe that she is here, with him on the Truman Balcony. After his reunion with the love of his life, he had taken to holding her while his back rests against the rail of the balcony. He envelopes her desperately trying to minimize any distance between them. They breathe in sync, their chests pressing together with the rise and fall of their lungs. Her delicate figure leans against his chest, giving all her presence to him. She feels the weight of his warm arms on her shoulders and relishes in the security this gives her. As he dares to think about their future, he bends his head forward so his lips press gently to her crown. But then he remembers, this time is different; he will make this time different. Slowly she gazes upward, resting her fiercely lit eyes into his and he knows the joy that she feels because it is his own.

"Fitz…" she smiles, but she stops, seemingly caught up in her thoughts.  
He assures her softly, stroking the small of her tender back, shaking his head, "I know." His thoughtful expression slides into an unabashed, wrinkly grin, "Livvie, I know." Sliding his arms down her beautiful body, gently massaging as he goes, he takes her slender hand in a firm grasp leading her inside. She eagerly follows her heart that is latched onto Fitz.

Barely through the door, he abruptly turns around and in one fluid motion sweeps her into his arms. Cradling her body, he falls into the couch as she clings to him laughing. They land softly on the plush sofa; his hand rubs her hip while she situates her slender legs against his thighs and lays her head on his chest. Inclining his head slightly, he breathes her in deeply with a satisfied sigh. For a moment, they sit together in blissful silence feeling the rapid beats of their singing hearts.

Turning her face to his, their happiness meets. She reaches up stroking his face and he brings his hand to hers holding her fingers to his mouth. He feels in his hand the symbol of their love. "Ah, Doux Bebé, I've missed you," he croons into her ear, "Didn't you miss me?" She fiddles with the ring within his palm. Her smile spills over and inflates his own.  
"Of course, Fitz."  
"Then prove it, Liv," he whispers with a playful grin and a crooked eyebrow.

"Mr. President," she let these words slip slowly, so he could hear her desire. Damn, she knew what he wants.

They had openly walked through the halls of the most powerful house in the world, not caring who saw them, because they had promised themselves this time would be different. It would be difficult they knew, but this was whatever they wanted.

They reached the bedroom, their bedroom and he opens the door inviting her to lead the way, the way back to them and to all that they will be. She crosses the doorway while tugging slightly on the buttons of his shirt, beckoning him after her. Stepping after her, he swings the heavy door shut.

"Mr. President," she knows what addressing him does and she waits for him to move closer.  
He grabs her arms and pulls them behind his back causing their bodies to collide. He brushes her hair off her shoulder, leaning in to the inviting glow of her smooth neckline, "Tell me what you want Liv," he breathes against her neck, kissing at her nape. He brings his face irresistibly close to hers, his breath is heavy and sweet. In a whisper, she answers, "I want you, Fitz."  
He revels in her desire for him, looking deeply into her eyes, he finds the passion he has desperately missed. He is so mesmerized, he doesn't notice her hands moving to unbutton his shirt until it's already halfway off, being pulled from its neat tuck.

She sees his crinkly grin and leans in to meet his awaiting lips. A building kiss leads to the removal of his shirt, then hers, his white v-neck, then her skirt; she skillfully undoes his belt, while he continues his pursuit to find every nook inside her mouth with his tongue. At long last they have lost every article of clothing.

They find themselves at the bed's edge and gracefully pull each other to its center. He lays her down, and pulls back to admire her beauty, "I told you didn't I? That I would spread you out so I could see every inch of you. Do you remember what happens next?"  
"Fitttzz.." She moans for him, making him swell with pleasure.  
"What happens next Livvie?" He makes her wait anxiously for the return of his touch against her heated skin.  
She relents to his question, letting herself be seduced into playing his game, "Next, you start from the bottom."  
He smiles smugly, "That's right, Liv."  
He complies to her whimper by climbing over the luxurious sheets of the bed until he is directly over her. As he climbs, his hand grazes her thighs, finding the delicate interior of her legs and sliding up until he finds her. She responds immediately, grasping the sheets to support her arching back. Encouraged by her pleasure, he begins planting kisses down her torso, stopping briefly along her hips to nibble her smooth skin. "Is this where you want me?" he demands as he gives a kiss to her slick folds. She cannot find her voice and merely groans with pleasure in response, reaching to slide her fingers through his soft, curly hair. He doesn't make her wait any longer, and gives up his tongue and lips to pleasuring her, taking in her sweetness. After what could have been seconds or hours, he looks up to her face and their eyes meet in their passion. He savors her taste before moving back toward her. He plants his lips against hers willing himself to not let go of control yet. She remembers his promise he gave her over the phone, he would give her a taste of herself, she smiles at the memory.

She offers, "I want to be on top of you." They swiftly roll to switch positions. His lengthy frame gives her a large canvas to complete her art and he allows her complete control. He has never felt comfort like being with her, "You are the best feeling, Liv," he manages to sputter. They then roll onto their sides and he brings her closer still. She finds his strong hand behind her head and intertwines their fingers, resting her head against his bicep.  
"Fitz…" she starts again, but this time he waits patiently, yearning to hear her say it, "Fitz, I love you too." She turns to face him, and he sees the biggest of smiles has found its home on her lips, and the joy in her eyes can only match his own. "I know, Livvie."


End file.
